¡SOMOS LIBRES!
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un simple sueño cambia inesperadamente las cosas entre Daigo Kiryu, Amy Yuuzuki y sus amigos en un reclusorio pero a la vez en un pequeño entorno musical? SONGFIC FIC #11 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**TÍTULO: ¡SOMOS LIBRES!**

 **SUMARY:** ¿Qué ocurre cuando un simple sueño cambia inesperadamente las cosas entre Daigo Kiryu, Amy Yuuzuki y sus amigos en un reclusorio pero a la vez en un pequeño entorno musical? SONGFIC **FIC #11 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Las canción pertenecen a los derechos del autor.**

Eran casi las 11 de la noche y la pareja (Daigo Kiryu "King" y Amy Yuuzuki) se encontraba preparándose para dormir, luego de que los dos terminaran de ver una película musical que comenzó desde las 9 en la lujosa mansión Yuuzuki. Luego, ambos se acomodaron en un lado y se metieron a la misma.

"¿Y qué te pareció la película?" preguntó Daigo mirando a su chica.

"Tenías razón King, esa película fue algo cómica, romántica y sobre todo con un toque musical." respondió ella mientras hacía la misma acción. De pronto una idea cruzó a la mente de la joven Yuuzuki. "Oye King… ¿Alguna vez has imaginado con soñar en estar problemas y tu única solución está entre cantar y bailar? Como si estuvieras en un video musical."

"¿Pero qué ocurrencias tienes Amy?" preguntó él mientras reía levemente. "Eso sería una locura, me daría un infarto si me despierto de ese sueño. Pero no creo que pase ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Todos tienen sueños así."

"Completamente seguro. Pero bueno, llegó la hora de dormir, buenas noches Amy."

Amy suspiró cansadamente. "Esta bien, descansa King."

Con esto, ambos apagaron las luces de sus costados, volviendo todo en oscuridad total y así para emprender un sueño profundo. Pasaron pocas horas desde que la pareja estaba dormida, sin imaginar lo que les venía (principalmente a Daigo).

* * *

"¡King! ¡King despierta!" Lo llamaba una voz masculina mientras sacudía el cuerpo del chico de manera apresurada. Daigo comenzó a abrir los ojos detenidamente, a principio su vista era borrosa pero poco a poco comenzó a ver unas rejas negras y a los costados una pared ladrillos todos rayados, el chico se encontraba dormido en la litera de abajo, finalmente había reaccionado y de un brinco se da un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Itai!" emitió Daigo un quejido. El chico finalmente recuperó su vista y enfrente de él se encontraba su amigo Ian y a su lado estaban también Nossan, Souji y Utchy. "¿Minna? ¿En dónde estamos?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Nossan. "De seguro este ya perdió la memoria del trancazo que se dio."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó él mientras se levantaba de la litera y miró de un lado a otro el lugar y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Los Kyoryugers masculinos se encontraban en un reclusorio, han estado en cadena perpetua desde hace meses por algo que no cometieron.

"Mira King, todos nosotros estamos en este reclusorio desde hace meses por un crimen que no cometimos y hoy quedamos que esta noche planearíamos nuestro escape." dijo Souji. Daigo miró de los pies a la cabeza y llevaba puesto una playera de manga larga, unos pantalones y su famoso chaleco pero ahora de color negro.

"Ya veo…" murmuró King. "Estoy soñando."

"… Y por eso nos pusimos esta ropa, para que nadie nos reconocieras. Pero horas antes de que oscureciera, te quedaste dormido y por eso tuvimos que despertarte." finalizó el chico.

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa. Las _chicas_ ya están poniendo en marcha con el escape." dijo Ian mientras tomaba unas herramientas (las palas, los picos, el azadón, la barra, etc.) para excavar.

"¿Las chicas?" preguntó Daigo ladeando con la cabeza.

"Así es King-dono. Recuerde que Amy-dono, Yayoi-dono y Rin-dono estuvieron involucradas en esto y las detuvieron injustamente." mencionó Utchy.

"¿Amy?" preguntó él con asombro. ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo el chico? Él jamás había tenido uno de esos en su vida.

"Y bien King… ¿Vas a quedarte ahí paradote?" preguntó Ian.

"Ah, ya voy Ian." respondió él mientras tomaba una herramienta y así los cinco chicos comenzaron a excavar en la pared.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO…**

"¿Seguras que con lo que dijo Ian-kun, vamos a lograr salir de aquí?" preguntó Rin mientras excavaba en alguna parte de la pared.

"Por supuesto Rin-san, ¿o estás dudando en los planes de Ian-san?" preguntó Yayoi mientras hacía la misma acción.

"Ya Yayoi-chan, no es para tanto. Solo espero que el plan de Ian funcione si no quiere que le parta su cara antes de que nos atrapen." respondió Amy con un notorio sarcástico.

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que la policía nos detuvo injustamente por un crimen que no cometimos. Ya sabemos el lema que dicen las personas detenidas 'Soy inocente. Yo no hice nada. Yo no tuve que ver con ello.' Y al final salen con que las personas son inocentes cuando ya es demasiado tarde."

"Bueno ya basta de parloteo, tenemos que terminar de excavar, antes de que los chicos terminen rápido que nosotras." pidió Rin, ambas asintieron y continuaron excavando.

Pasaron horas desde que los chicos y las chicas habían comenzado a excavar, eran las 12 de la madrugada, luego de un agotador trabajo, ambos grupos finalmente lograron excavar un gran hoyo a través de las paredes, de manera cautelosa salieron de ahí y ahí mismo se reencontraron. Pero no canten victoria, las alarmas comenzaban a sonar por todo el reclusorio, los perros guardianes comenzaban a ladrar lo más fuerte que podían, los policías no tardaban en salir con todo y con armas. Algunos presos comenzaban a escapar de las rejas y a escalar para salir del lugar.

" _Oh my!_ ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Ian.

"Rápido, escalemos por las rejas." pidió Daigo. "¡Dense prisa antes de que nos atrapen!" Todos asintieron en aprobación y comenzaron a trepar por las rejas, los policías aparecieron con algunas linternas acompañados por los perros guardianes viendo buscando a los principales presos, pero ellos ya se encontraban del otro lado.

 _"¡Daigo Kiryu y su pandilla, están rodeados. Ya no tienen escapatoria!_ " advirtió uno de los policías a través de un megáfono. _"¡Será mejor que bajen de ahí o disparamos!"_

Antes de que Daigo pasara por el otro lado de las rejas, se quedó mirando a los policías y gritó. "¡Este sueño se va a poner salvaje! ¡Traten de detenernos si pueden!"

"¡Ya vámonos King!" pidió Amy mientras lo jalaba de las orejas para que bajara de una vez. Todos aterrizaron al piso pero algunos quedaron encimados del otro, pero rápidamente se levantaron de ahí y corrieron de manera torpe hacia el estacionamiento para esconderse. Los policías no se quedaban atrás, ya que llamaron a varias patrullas para encontrarlos fácilmente. Mientras tanto la pandilla Kyoryuger estaba escondido en los callejones para que nadie los encontrarán.

"Oh… ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó un Utchy nervioso. "Ahora sí somos los responsables de que los presos escaparan y ahora cuando nos atrapen, nos matarán o peor que estaremos en la silla eléctrica."

"Eso no va a pasar Utchy." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa. "Recuerden que todo está en la valentía y… "

"¿Valentía y…?" preguntó el resto al unísono.

 _"¿Alguna vez has imaginado con soñar en estar problemas y tu única solución está entre cantar y bailar?"_ esas palabras grabaron a la mente del chico, de pronto una idea lo cruzó a la mente.

"Mi única solución es cantar. ¡Eso es! Minna, tenemos que escapar lo más lejos posible antes de que la policía nos encuentre. Recuerden que lo único que queremos es la valentía y la libertad."

"Pero King… ¿Cómo lo haremos?" preguntó Amy.

 **Canción: I'm free por Kenny Loggins.**

 _Daigo:_ _Looking into your eyes I know I'm right.  
If there's anything worth to fear, it's worth a fight!  
We only get one chance.  
But nothing ties our hands.  
I'm crossing the line.  
Listen to me.  
Taking was mine.  
And not looking for back._

"¿Entendieron?" Los demás asintieron lentamente. "¡Entonces salgamos de aquí!" El grupo salió del callejón y corrieron lo más lejos posible.

…

 _Chicos:_ _(We're free!)  
The brave helps the kyoryugers who fight their fear.  
Love's the only thing that keeps us here.  
You're the reason that we're hanging on.  
We may fly or fall, but either way._  
 _(We're free!)_

"¡A todas las unidades alerta! ¡La pandilla Kyoryuger se encuentran en fuga a través de la carretera de Tokio, van directo al cine que se encuentra a cinco cuadras de aquí!"

"¡Vamos en camino!"

…

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos?" preguntó Rin. El grupo se encontraba cruzando por la carretera de Tokio. Luego, escucharon unos sonidos de sirenas cerca de ahí.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Souji.

Utchy: _Running away will never make us free.  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee.  
Long as we hold our ground.  
We cannot be bound!  
We're shaking the past.  
Making our breaks.  
Taking control.  
If that's what it takes._

"¡Vámonos al cine que está a unas cinco cuadras de aquí! ¡Rápido!" exclamó Ian y el resto lo siguió. Las camionetas de la patrulla seguían rastro por rastro a los chicos, cada vez estaban más cerca de atraparlos.

 _Chicos:_ _(We're free!)  
The brave helps the kyoryugers who fight their fear.  
Love's the only thing that keeps us here.  
You're the reason that we're hanging on.  
We may fly or fall, but either way._  
 _(We're free!)_

…

"¡Ya estamos en el cine! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Nossan.

"¡Subamos a la azotea! ¡La policía esta cerca!" exigió Daigo y entraron de manera apresurada al cine y tomaron un elevador, las personas se estaban preguntando el por qué la huida, qué estaba pasando, minutos después la patrulla llegó rodeando el lugar, sacaron a todas las personas de ahí y bloquearon la entrada. Los Kyoryugers llegaron a la azotea y desde abajo se encontraba los policías apuntando hacia ellos con unas pistolas.

"¡Estamos rodeados!" exclamó Souji. Ya no tenían escapatoria, este sería su trágico final.

 _Daigo:_ _I wanna hold you now.  
And I won't hold you down.  
I'm crossing the line.  
Listen to me.  
Taking was mine.  
And not looking for back._

Todos estaban nerviosos pero a la vez asustados, lentamente cerraron los ojos para que este trágico final terminara de una vez. Pero un milagro acaba de pasar, los presos que habían escapado del reclusorio vinieron al rescate. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos y comenzaron con los empujones y golpes mientras trataban de quitarles las armas. Al ver que no pasaba los Kyoryugers abrieron los ojos, miraron hacia abajo y rápidamente se bajaron de la azotea para escapar del lugar.

 _Chicos:_ _(We're free!)  
The brave helps the kyoryugers who fight their fear.  
Love's the only thing that keeps us here.  
You're the reason that we're hanging on.  
We may fly or fall, but either way._  
 _(We're free!) (x4)_

Ahora nada ni nadie los impedía atrapar. Ya eran totalmente libres.

"¡King! ¡King!" llamaba una voz femenina.

* * *

"¡Somos libres! ¡Somos libres!"

"¡KING!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Daigo rodó por la cama cayéndose al piso. "¡Itai! ¿Qué pasa contigo Amy?"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo? Qué pasa contigo King. Otra vez te quedaste hablando dormido."

"¿Lo hice?" preguntó él mientras se metía de nuevo a la cama.

"¿Ahora qué fue lo que soñaste?"

"Ay Amy, es que soñé que tú, yo y los demás estábamos en el reclusorio y tratábamos de escapar, luego que yo estaba cantando y que por poco nos mataba."

"Ay King. Tú y tus sueños extraños, de seguro te hizo daño la cena que Gentle preparó. Pero ya me lo cuentas otro día, por lo pronto a dormir." Con esto, la chica apagó la luz de su costado y se tumbó a la cama, Daigo pensó por un momento en ese sueño, pero debido al sueño, se tumbó también a la cama. No todos pueden tener sus sueños extraños y musicales como al Kyoryu Red ¿cierto o falso?

 ***=*=*=*=*= FIN *=*=*=*=*=**


End file.
